


Cats and Crushes

by XMellyX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, the writing could really be better, this is kinda old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMellyX/pseuds/XMellyX
Summary: Eren jeager has got a crush. On the cute geek from his class. However he can't keep his cool around him. To make things worse, he finds out that his crush has a part-time job in a pet shop. For CATS. A pet Eren couldn't stand for a long time.Very short and the summary makes it look far too promising. But give it a little chance and if you don't like, hit the back button.





	1. Crushes

Eren was walking down the street while chatting with Jean and his sister Mikasa. Most of the time he was just saying stupid jokes or bragging as his friends would say. If there was one thing that everyone knew about Eren Jaeger then it was his confidence and cool nature. No matter who he meets he always found the right things to say and got new friends easily. They're chatting some more until...

Eren sees a classmate sitting on a bench, reading a book. But not any classmate. The most gorgeous person he has ever seen. His golden hair and ocean-blues eyes made it impossible for Eren to get any thoughts right in his mind. Eren knew him for a good amount of time now. His name is Armin Arlert and he's a good student. He has also seen him a lot with that kid named Marco. Based on Armin's behavior towards Marco he would say that Armin was a sweet, kind boy who gets embarrassed easily. Man, this sounds so stalkerish... But he isn't. Eren Jaegaer may be a perv, jerk or whatever you wanna call him but he is NOT a stalker. Maybe...

“Hey, Eren!”

Eren feels his shoulder being shaking and he just now realized that he must have stared at Armin for a while. He turns around to see Jean with a questioning look and Mikasa with a worried one.

“What's wrong? Are you sick? You have been ignoring us the whole time.”, Jean asked with an annoyed tone.

“He ignored us, yes. But I think there is someone he wasn't ignoring...”, Mikasa said looking at Armin.

Eren could feel his face going red. Why is Mikasa so good at reading him.

“Wow! Don't tell me you actually got a crush on that nerd.”, Jean laughed.

Eren wanted to punch him so badly right there. Armins was an angel, not a nerd. But he doesn't and quickly gets his cool nature.

“Yeah, I do, Horseface! Just watch me! I can get that boy in 3 seconds if I want. And then I'll be laughing.”, Eren replied with a coy grin.

“Ohhh, I see”, Jean smirked.

Eren gulped. He didn't like where this was going.

“If that's so then talk to him and make him yours, if it's so easy.”

Dammit!

“Sure! Nothing's easier than that!”, Eren smiled back and walked to the beautiful blonde.

He already had the scenario in his head. He would say something like 'Hey there, sugar-angel' those gaining a wild blush from Armin. He would brush Armin's hair out of his face, giving him a compliment and getting him even more flustered. Eren let out a heavy sigh before getting his smile and takes the last step towards the blonde.

“Hey...”

Armin flinched a bit out of surprise. Then he looked up.

“Yes?”, Armin asked with a small smile.

Eren couldn't think straight anymore. The boy he dreamed of for so long was actually smiling at him. His angel-like voice was like little bells in his ears. Damn, Eren's face must be as red as a tomato.

“H-Hey th-”

Eren just couldn't get the words out no matter how hard he tried, they would only come out as stutters.

“....uh.... OhlookatthetimeIthinkmylaundryisgcallingmebecauseIhaven'teatenityetandmydogneedsagoodnightreadingaswellsobye!!”, Eren blurted out while storming off in a direction with his head down so he could hide is heavy blush. 

Armin looked after him with a confused look.

Mikasa only shook her head at this and Jean couldn't keep his laughter in anymore and was practically laying on the floor.


	2. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turns really cheesy at the end >//

It has been a whole week since Eren “talked” to Armin. He doesn't want to admit but he didn't want to talk to Armin another time after this disaster. He still can't get this scene out of his head.

Eren was walking a bit through the city to get his head clear. He was looking into some shops through their windows. Maybe he finds something interesting to buy. And he did. Well not something for sale. 

He found Armin across the street in a pet shop. Eren's heart flutters at the sight of the blonde in an apron and his wonderful smiles he has while talking to the customers. He could feel his face heat up again. Was this god giving him another chance? Just as he wanted to walk in realization hit him deep in his stomach. 

This pet shop was a shop for CATS.

Eren couldn't stand them. Ever since one scratched his face when he was little. His father patched him up again but he still remembers the pain of that day. Since then he never wanted to get near another cat again. Not even if the strongest man forced hi or if he would get a date with the hottest guy ever would make him go into a pet shop.

He glanced to Armin again who was still having his beautiful smiles while showing a kitten to a little girl.

Maybe not the hottest or strongest man ever but an angel in an apron while holding a kitty surely could.

Eren took a breath and pushed his second thoughts aside. He walked, as casual as he could, inside.

The bell made Armin almost jump and Eren couldn't help but stare at his cute reaction. 

“Ah, sorry I was distracted.”, Armin said while rubbing the back of his head.  
“Um, It's fine...”, Eren replied while waving his hand up and down.

He shook the hand of the woman and knelt down to rub the girl's head.  
“Take good care of her, okay?”, Armin said with a big smile.

The two walk outside and Armin to the sales counter where Eren was waiting.  
“Welcome, how ca- Wait, aren't you the guy from a week ago?”

Shit! He remembered.

Strangely Armin smiled again.  
“Did the laundry taste good and did your dog enjoy the story?”, he jokingly but also softly asked.  
“No! I mean yes, uh no, yes! I... I don't know...”

God dammit! He couldn't think straight. He averted Armin's eyes to hide his blush again.   
He hears a giggle. And looks up again to see Armin holding his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut. This sound and sight made Eren's heart jump into his throat and he couldn't stop staring.

“Sorry..”, the blonde finished while wiping away some tears from the corners of his eyes.  
“No, no!”, Eren almost yelled into Armin's face making him flinch, “Y-You have a wonderful laugh! Don't stop!”  
Armin's eyes widen and his cheeks were flushed with a light pink. Both of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before Armin interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

“T-Thank you...”, He responded with a small smile. “Anyways... You're probably in this shop for a reason, so... How can I help you?”  
Eren had to withhold the urge to blunt out something that could scare Armin off.  
“W-Well... I th-thought about getting a cat and wanted to l-look for one here...”, he stuttered while looking down and rubbing his cheek.   
“Of course, follow me please...”  
Without a second thought Eren did said thing. 

“Do you want a cat or kitten?”  
“Huh? Oh, um... I don't mind either...”, Eren almost didn't got the question. 

He focused too much on Armin's movements while walking and little squeak noise when he almost walked into a cat pole. This sound is still ringing in his head.

“Any kind in mind?”  
“No...”  
“Okay. Let's see then...”  
Armin looked through multiple cat kinds until he spotted a brown, fuzzy one.  
“I think this one could suit you...”  
No, it couldn't. No cat could ever suit Eren. To be honest he didn't want to look at any of those... things. But the excitement in Armin's eyes when he asked him any questions was totally worth it to   
him.

“Here...”, Armin said with a smile while holding the brown one his arms and showing it to Eren.  
“His name is Reiner. You could try to give him a different name if you don't like that one but I doubt that he will learn the new one...”  
Then he got the cat a little closer to Eren so it could practically sniff him. Oh how baldy Eren wanted to step back but he stayed in place to inspect every movement of it.

“Wanna hold him?”, Armin asked with a soft tone.  
Never! Get this thing away from me!  
“S-Sure...”  
With trembling hands Eren took the cat from Armin's arms. He was expecting anything. An escape, scratches, biting... But not purring. Reiner even rubs his head against his chest.  
Eren looked at the cat and he... he didn't feel scared. Instead he felt... He doesn't even know what feeling. But it certainly wasn't a bad one.

“I think he likes you”  
Armin's voice got Eren out of his trance and he looked at blonde's smiling face. Dammit! He could feel the slight, pink blush on his cheeks again...

“You know... Um, this may sound manipulating, but...”, Armin looked to the side and blushed a bit himself before looking into Eren's eyes again, “I would really love it if you adopted him. He isn't young anymore so he has little chances to get a new home. I think that this is really sad since he's such a gentle little guy and one of my personal favourites...”  
Armin chuckled a bit.  
“If I could I would adopt them but I can barely pay for the one I have right now...”

Eren blinked: “Y-You have a cat yourself?”  
“Yeah, her name is Annie. She is pretty cold and rude most of the time but she still comes cuddling every night.”  
“I bet she's having a very good home with an owner like you...”, Eren answered with a big grin.  
Armin's cheeks became pink again  
“Thanks...”

Then there was silence once more. Armin was looking down, playing with his hair a bit. Eren wanted to take in every detail about the angel in front of him and just kept staring.

“U-Um, I would like to see another favourite of you...”  
Eren buried his face a bit in Reiner's fur, so Armin can't see his dark blush. The excitement came back to Armin's eyes and his smile widened.  
He turned around to get a silver-haired one. It seemed kinda scared of Eren but kept rubbing Armin's chin nonetheless.  
“This is Bertholt. He's a bit afraid of strangers.”  
“A-Ah, I see”

Eren flinched when he suddenly felt a small paw at his chin coming from Reiner. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the claws to dig into his skin. But it never happened. He opened his eyes to see Armin chuckling a bit.  
“Don't worry, he only wants your attention again”  
Eren wished he could be air right now. Or at least that humans didn't have the ability to blush...

They chatted and played with the cats for a few minutes until a customer came in.  
“I'm coming.”, Armin yelled to him.  
He took both of the cats and put them back.  
“Sorry, I have to get back to work. But maybe we can chat like this again.”, Armin smiled.  
“S-Sure...”  
Before Eren could say anything again, he was tackled into a light hug. His mind went completely blank there.  
Armin released him and look down smiling, cheeks slightly red.  
“It was fun, Eren...”  
Wait! He knows his name?! Yeah, they're classmates but he didn't think that Armin would know his name... He also realized he didn't tell Armin his name through all of this...  
“....S-Seeya!”, Eren blurted out before running out of the shop into the streets.  
He was so fast he didn't even hear Armin's words.  
“I'll be waiting.”


End file.
